Minecraft 1995
(First "Creepypasta", so its going to be bad. And I mean BAD.) You all know about Minecraft right? (If you don't, then where have you been?) Whenever you search up "When was Minecraft made?", it usually comes up with May 17, 2009. But there's actually an unknown version of the game that was released in 1995. It is very creepy. (sO rEaD aT yOuR oWn riSk) This all started in 1995. I was in 3rd Grade at the time. I just got out of school and was on the bus talking to my friends. The bus then stopped to tell everyone to put on their seatbelts. So everyone did. The bus had to stop at 3 bus stops before it got to mine. So it went to the first one, then the next, then the next, then it got to mine. Once I got off the bus, my mother was there to take me home. Once I got home, I instantly ran upstairs and got on my PS1. I had heard about this game called "Minecraft", so I asked my mom before she went to work if she could buy it for me. She said she would get it for me after work. After she left, I went back upstairs and played my games. I was playing it from 3:45 - 5:00. Once I heard the doorbell ring, I thought my mother was back. But she wasn't there. There was just an envelope with very messy writing. I could not figure out what it said for a while, but then I finally figured out what it was after 3 minutes of trying to decipher it. It said "Minecraft". It didn't say who it was from, but I was 8, so I just opened it up. I inserted it into my PS1, and it didn't have a cover. It was just blank. Again, I was 8, so even though I was confused, I still selected it. I was on the menu screen and tried to make a new world. I was not able to, which was odd since my friend had it and he said that he was able to make one. There was an already created world, so I went on that. As soon as I joined, my PS1 reset. As soon as it went to the title screen, it played Fearful Harmony. Instead if showing the "SONY" logo, it showed "YOU FOOL, YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE PLAYED, NOW THIS IS YOUR HELL". I was so scared, that I ran downstairs and just stayed there until my mom got home. Once she got home, I told her what happened. She didn't believe me because when she looked at the TV, it was gone. I tried to show her what happened, so I selected the game and went onto the world. It just acted as if nothing was wrong with it. But, my mother did see something that I didn't while I was talking to her. She saw Steve with a gun pointed to his head. He said "Don't pull the trigger, please!". I turned around and I saw the exact same thing. Then, out of nowhere, Someone off-screen pulled the trigger. Actual human brains came out of him. The screen went black and then the PS1 turned off by itself. I screamed so loud that it nearly broke the TV screen and almost destroyed my mother's eardrums. I instantly took it out of the PS1, and then destroyed it. After that, I didn't play my PS1 for a while. The end. (Abrupt ending probably, sorry)Category:Intentionally bad Category:Minecrap Category:Playstation